Le tango de la muerte
by Ciryaquenhiril
Summary: Au début, ce n'était qu'une danse, une extase... Mais le tango de la muerte, on n'en ressort jamais indemne. Morticia/Gomez


**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Sauf le sadisme. **

**J'aurais bien envoyé mon scénario idiot à **Barry Sonnenfeld** , pour qu'il sorte un nouveau film sur la famille Addams, mais il parait qu'en ce moment, il est trop occupé, avec Men In Black III. L'ingrat.  
><strong>

**Le tango de la muerte**

Le grand salon des Addams, Morticia et Gomez étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Un vieux gramophone joue un tango endiablé.

**Gomez**

« Cara mia... »

**Morticia**

« Mio caro… »

Ce n'est qu'une danse, qu'une extase. Morticia serre son mari, son amant de toujours, l'instrument de ses souffrances, tout contre elle. La bouche de Gomez est entrouverte, son expression légèrement figée, comme si son visage avait été remplacé par un masque rigide. Il semble avoir des difficultés à suivre la danse.

**Morticia**

« C'est comme si tu étais mort. Encore une fois. »

**Gomez**

« Pour toi je recommencerais, tu le sais bien, Morticia. »

**Morticia**

« Ce serait tellement douloureux… Une torture. »

**Gomez, dans un râle**

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Un bruit de chute dans les escaliers les interrompt. Serrant toujours son mari contre elle, Morticia relève la tête, pour voir Mercredi et Pugsley descendre en courant. Mercredi s'arrête devant le petit tas de couvertures en bas de l'escalier, et en approche un stéthoscope vissé à ses oreilles. Un rire enfantin s'élève.

**Mercredi**

« L'expérience est un échec, Pugsley. Je t'avais bien dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de le noyer, avant de le lancer.»

Puis elle attrape le bébé par les pieds et remonte, suivie de son frère, la tête de l'enfant heurtant avec un bruit sourd chacune des marches.

Morticia et Gomez échangent un sourire empreint d'amour.

**Morticia**

« Te souviens-tu lorsque nous étions aussi tortionnaires qu'eux ? »

**Gomez **

« Oui, amor, heureusement, depuis, nous nous sommes améliorés.»

**Morticia**

« Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, querido. »

Une explosion retentit. Margareth arrive en courant, du sang sur le visage.

**Margareth**

« Morticia… Les enfants… Je crois qu'ils ont fait exploser le bébé !

**Morticia**

« Mais non, Pugsley a mangé le petit, cela fait déjà bien longtemps ! C'est notre devise : « sic gorgiamos allos subjectos nunc », c'est-à-dire « nous aimons nous repaître de ceux qui aimeraient nous soumettre ». Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

**Gomez, un flot de sang sortant de sa bouche**

« Je crois qu'elle parle de Puberté, cara mia »,

Morticia le lâche, et il s'écroule au sol dans un gémissement.

**Morticia, soupirant**

« Il n'arrête pas de cracher du sang.»

**Margareth**

« Mais… Il crache vraiment du sang !

**Morticia**

« Pas autant qu'autrefois… »

Le bébé entre alors dans la pièce en rampant, et glisse dans la flaque de sang devant la tête de Gomez.

**Gomez**

« Il a les yeux de mon père, ce cher ange ! »

**Morticia**

« Gomez, sors les lui de la bouche. »

**Gomez**

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, mi amor ? »

Morticia pince les lèvres, comme pour camoufler un sourire, et se penchant, retire d'un coup sec le couteau planté dans le cœur de son mari.

**Morticia, se tournant vers Margareth**

« C'est le tango de la muerte. »

Margareth sort.

Gomez se relève comme si de rien n'était, et prenant son fils dans ses bras, pose un baiser sanglant sur le front de l'enfant.

**Gomez**

« Il ressemble à ta mère. »

**Morticia**

« Fétide commençait à se lasser de la pousser dans les orties, je lui ai conseillé les ronces. »

**Gomez**

« Elle s'en était fait une couronne… Les voisins ont cru à une apparition. »

**Morticia**

« Heureusement, les enfants s'en sont chargés. Ils nous auraient dérangés. »

**Gomez**

« Cela aurait été terriblement gênant. »

**Morticia**

« Douloureusement, même. »

**Gomez**

« La souffrance s'estompe, quel gâchis ! Veux-tu bien remettre le poignard, je te prie ? »

**Morticia**

« Puberté, recrache ce poignard, mon ange. »

Mercredi arrive alors, suivie de son frère, enfilant un coup de poing américain.

**Mercredi, prenant le bébé des bras de son père**

« Nous allons nous en occuper, à présent. Il ne s'enfuira plus. »

Mercredi et Pugsley sortent. Morticia ramasse le poignard abandonné au sol.

**Morticia**

« Où veux-tu que je le mette, à présent, trésor ? »

**NDA : bon, d'accord, je me suis pas cassé la tête, et j'ai piqué des répliques au film, mais j'espère que mon petit délire vous a plu… Et pis d'abord je l'avais même pas écrit pour vous! **

**Ciryaquen**


End file.
